Brock (anime)
Brock is originally the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym but he decided to follow his dream to become the greatest Pokémon Breeder. After his defeat against Ash Ketchum, he quickly gave up his title. He accompanied Ash on his journey for quite some time, all while trying to live up to his goal. He currently wishes to be a great Pokémon Doctor. Appearance Brock's most notable feature is that his eyes appear to be closed all the time. The rare times he fully opens his eyes are when they are forced to open unnaturally; examples include when he was hit by Charmander's Flamethrower in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when he was hit in the back of the head by Arbok's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he made a face for Larvitar in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has spiky brown hair and tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime (until Iris in the Best Wishes series). Along with Tracey, Cilan, and Kiawe, Brock is the tallest of Ash's traveling companions and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits, all of which have had the colors orange, green and brown with blue shoes. Original series In the Original Series, he wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim. His original outfit is also seen during flashbacks throughout the anime series' run. Advanced Generation In the Advanced Generation Series, he appeared in a new outfit, which consisted of a brown short-sleeved jacket with orange trim, a green short-sleeved undershirt, grayish-brown cargo pants, and indigo sneakers with light blue trim. Diamond & Pearl In the Diamond and Pearl series, he wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a green collared shirt, an orange vest with brown trim, khaki pants with knee stitching, and blue high-top sneakers. Sun & Moon In the Sun & Moon series, Brock wears his old outfit in the Original series has minor changes. His lime green cargo vest lacks the two pockets in the edge of both sides. During the Gym battle against Kiawe as he mega evolves his Steelix into Mega Steelix, Brock removes his shirt and vest making him resemble his counterpart in Pokémon Red and Blue and wears a necklace with a Key Stone embedded as a pendant. During his and Misty’s visit in Alola, he wears a cloudy blue sky and plain landform-theme buttoned shirt, beige short pants and blue shoes. Personality Brock is considered the most mature, wise, and levelheaded of the main characters and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before himself and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he does not battle often, he can understand situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably because he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him and thus, is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in the Advanced Generation series this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owns a PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely when he catches sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship, which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him though, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa, and Lizabeth, but most others do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. He also likes both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of his friends or others around him, especially Misty and Max who both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women and dragged him off as well as punishment for his behavior. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one of support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus is not showcased frequently. This caused him to question if he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends were near the end of the Diamond & Pearl series and ultimately lead to him deciding to become a Pokémon Doctor instead. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu, in which both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. Brock is very caring towards his siblings including his younger brother, Forrest and has great respect for his father, Flint. In A Family that Battles Together Stays Together! and Grating Spaces! He also shows his anger and disdain towards his mother, Lola who is responsible for remodeling the Pewter Gym into an aquatic gym, as well as her ditzy behavior. Skills Brock has a skillful knowledge of Pokémon due to being a former Gym Leader also his knowledge about them is the reason why Uxie chose to connect with him, which makes his battling skills amazing as well. He can cook delicious food for people and Pokémon and has good fishing skills, sewing skills, and cleaning skills. Relationships People Flint and Lola Brock does care about his parents but he gets annoyed with them from time to time. Also, Brock doesn't like when his parents leave him to take care of their home. Brock has great respect for his father and appreciates what his mother does for him. Brock's Siblings Brock greatly cares for his siblings and always looks out for them. In addition, Brock would do anything to make his siblings happy and gives his support for them. Ash Brock and Ash are best friends as they traveled a lot together. Also, Brock has been a big influence on Ash as a mentor. Brock supports Ash and respects his beliefs on raising Pokémon. Also, Brock and Ash don't usually fight with each other but they sometimes have small fallouts and makeup pretty quickly. At times, Brock helps Ash see through his mistakes and they have practices battles together. Misty Misty is Brock's other best friend as he helps her keep her cool whenever she loses her temper. Brock gets annoyed when Misty pulls him away from girls but he has done the same to her whenever she gets overly excited about Water-Type Pokémon. At times, Brock and Misty don’t usually fight with each other but they do have small fallouts from time to time but they easily get over it. Suzie Brock wanted to be Suzie apprentices as she looks up to her as a Pokémon Breeder and wanted to be like her. Although she declined his apprenticeship, Brock and Suzie decided to be friends. After Suzie decided to travel, Brock formed a friendly rivalry with her but they kept in touch as friends. Also, Brock took care of Suzie's Vulpix for her, which she was very grateful for, and did give it back to her when the time came. May Brock is close friends with May as they would go shopping together in some towns and cities while Ash and Max went to do their own thing. Like when he helped Ash, Brock mentor May in becoming a Pokémon Trainer and supported her goal of becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Max Brock is great friends with Max as he gives him great advice on how to become a Pokémon Trainer one day. For instance, he gets annoyed when Misty pulls him away from girls, Brock gets annoyed when Max pulls or drags him away from them. Dawn Brock and Dawn are great friends with each other. Thanks to his experience in helping May become a Pokémon Coordinator, Brock was able to help Dawn become a great Coordinator and even taught a lot about first aid, especially with Pokémon. Also, Brock helped Dawn on the Pokémon Trainer side as well. Kiawe Brock and Kiawe are very good friends even though they share a friendly rivalry with each other. Also, Brock is impressed with Kiawe's family farm due to all the Pokémon living there and being raised really well. Pokémon Steelix Steelix was Brock's first Pokémon, partner, and shares a strong bond with it as he has it since it was an Onix. Brock encourages Steelix and will always rely on it due to being his ace battler. Seeing that it could help his family, Brock left Steelix with his family but when he returned home during his second tour of Kanto he noticed that it evolved while he was away. Also, Brock and Steelix can perform Mega Evolution together. After ending his travels, Brock had Steelix in his part again. Geodude Geodude is one of Brock's Pokémon and they have a close relationship with each other. Brock sometimes calls on Geodude for help in battle or for other things. After ending his journey, Brock had Geodude with him from time to time. Crobat Brock first meet Crobat when it was Zubat at Mt.Moon and caught it before he and his friends enter the mountain. They share a tight-knit bond for each other and care very much about each other. After evolving into Golbat, Brock got sick and it and Frorretress, during its days as a Pineco, never left his side until he got better. When it evolved into its final stage, Brock calls upon Crobat for help in battle or to look around. After ending his journey, Brock had Crobat with him once again from time to time. Vulpix Brock first meet Vulpix when it was with Suzie and took a liking to him. When Suzie asked him to take care of her Pokémon as she told him that he was the first person other than her that Vulpix had ever been friendly with, Brock accepted her request and happily took Vulpix under his care. Brock grooms Vulpix whenever he could and has a good relationship with it. However, Brock knew he had to return Vulpix to Suzie and when that time came he was grateful to its trainer for letting him take care of it for so long. Despite being back with Suzie, Brock knew in his heart that he and Vulpix will always be friends. Forretress Instantly, Brock wanted to catch Forretress during its time as a Pineco and even told it after he catches it that they were gonna be pretty good friends. Also, Brock would risk his safety to protect Forrestress and it would do the same for him as he even would stand by his side. After his Battle Frontier journey, Brock left Forretress at home with his family. Ludicolo Brock first meet Ludicolo when it was a Lotad and showed it how to properly use one of its moves. When he and his friends were leaving, Brock noticed that Ludicolo wanted to go with him which he happily accepted and they became friends. After evolving into Lombre and into its final stage, Brock call upon a lot more during the rest of his journey in Hoenn. Seeing that Ludicolo got along with his family, Brock decided to let it stay with them. Marshtomp Brock first meet Marshtomp when he was a Mudkip but he didn't take to him at first but after saving him from getting washed away is when he started to trust him. After that, Brock and Marshtomp formed a close bond with each other. Brock calls upon Marshtomp to help look for things but that was shown during his time as a Mudkip. When he evolved, Brock was excited that Marshtomp wanted to date a girl's Flaaffy while he wanted to date its trainer but they were both pulled by Max and May at the same time. Also, Brock has Marshtomp help him in battle more then he did when it was a Mudkip. After his Battle Frontier journey ended, Brock had Marshtomp stay home with his family. Sudowoodo Brock has had Sudowoodo since he was a Bonsly and noticed that he was still a baby Pokémon as he had to feed it with a bottle for food. Seeing that he was alone, Brock asked Sudowoodo if he wanted to come with him which he accepted but not before battling him first. After battling and catching him, Brock and Sudowoodo formed a bond with each other. After evolving, Brock calls upon Sudowoodo for battle at times due to its growth in strength. Although he leaves him at home sometimes, Brock does bring Sudowoodo with him sometimes when he leaves home. Croagunk Brock and Croagunk instantly bonded with each other when they first meet as he saw something in him along with him. Although, Brock get upset when Croagunk Poison Jams him and takes him away from girls. However, Brock remains close with Croagunk and he does call on him for battle from time to time. Brock does bring Croagunk with him sometimes but he usually leave him at home. Chansey Brock received Chansey when she was an egg and hatched into an Happiny. Also, Brock and Chansey instantly became close friends after meeting one another. At times, Brock calls on Chansey to help lift heavy objects. After evolving, Brock had Chansey heel some sick Pokémon. After his Sinnoh journey ended, Brock left Chansey at home with his family. Comfey Brock received Comfey from the Melemele Island's Nurse Joy as thank you gift for his help. Instantly, Brock and Comfey became good friends. Also, Brock knows Comfey will come handing for training to become a Pokémon doctor. Biography When Ash arrives in Pewter City, following getting his Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center by Nurse Joy, he travels to the Pewter City Gym to face Brock for his Boulder Badge. However, due to Brock specializing in Rock-type Pokémon, Pikachu is no match for Onix, and Ash is forced to surrender the match. After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger offers to help make his Pikachu stronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the fire sprinklers, weakening Onix. Though Pikachu is able to then damage Onix further, before Ash can deal the finishing blow, he is restrained by Brock's younger siblings, demanding he leaves Onix alone, before Brock orders them to stand down. Though Ash technically won, he declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents him with the Boulder Badge anyway, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint. After entrusting Flint with taking care of the gym and the rest of his siblings, Brock is now free to train himself and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship. When asked what happened, Brock just rolled up into a ball and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it" or "Don't mention that name". This would happen every time someone mentioned Professor Ivy. Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference, the three part ways, with Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola (Mizuho in the original), who, because she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keep repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first sees it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travels across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in Sinnoh. While there, they meet a new coordinator named Dawn and her partner Piplup, who joins them on their journey through Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (Munō in the original, who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest (Jirō in the original) took the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokemon. At the end of the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl series, Brock aspires to become a Pokémon Doctor, and work alongside Nurse Joy. After departing from Ash and Dawn, Brock returns home to Pewter City to train to become a Pokémon Doctor. In the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Special Episode 2, he's revealed to have photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu to remind him of how much fun it was traveling with them. He also chooses his brother Forrest to replace him as Gym Leader so he can study to become a Pokemon Doctor. In the Best Wishes episode Expedition to Onix Island!, Brock was mentioned by Dawn during their lunch break at the beach as Cilan wants to know who he is. Ash finally tells Cilan and Iris about Brock as his previous traveling companion and he currently studies as a Pokémon Doctor. Brock was last seen along with Misty, May, Max and Dawn in The Dream Continues! when Ash remembers his friends throughout his journey before falling asleep for his next journey in the Kalos region. In the Black and White Special, he encounters Cilan in a small town. He helps treat Pansage after it got hurt fighting a Gyarados. The two form a fast friendship and work together as they help Gyarados. As they part ways, they both realize they never asked for each other's names. In the Sun & Moon series, Brock returns alongside Misty when Ash returns to Kanto along with his new Alolan friends. Brock also travels to the Alola region as one of the special guests for their special curriculum class. Brock first introduced himself to Lillie as a Pokémon doctor-in-training while checking up Lillie's Alolan Vulpix who is discomfort from motion sickness. Upon his reunion with Ash, Brock flirts with a flight cabin attendant only to be pinched in the ear by Misty who scolds him that they came here to see Ash not to act like an idiot. Both he and Misty finally introduced themselves to Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie. Both guide them within Professor Oak's laboratory and also release some Pokémon including his Geodude along with the Alolan ones who were released by Misty. Brock also restrains the Marowak he releases due to the strong rivalry towards Kiawe's Alolan Marowak but their rivalry never came to a halt. As everyone splits up to find Kiawe's Marowak and Lana's Popplio, Ash recalls their previous journeys in Kanto and Johto regions until his reunion with his Bulbasaur. After finding both of their Pokémon, they were caught by ta Meowth robot manned by Team Rocket. Brock and Misty release both Crobat and Staryu to aid Ash's Lycanroc to fight the robot as he let his Crobat unleashes its powerful Supersonic to counter Meowth's control allowing both Lycanroc and Staryu to destroy the robot with Accelerock and Bubble Beam before Bewear catches them in flight. He was with the others who were put to sleep by Jigglypuff's Sing who emerges from the destroyed Meowth robot. After the incident, they are seen eating at sunset during their welcoming party until the next day they bid farewell to both Delia and Professor Oak to depart to Cerulean City by bus. When Misty reveals that her three sisters were absent at the Cerulean City Gym due to their travels, Brock becomes depressed as everyone gives him a hearty laugh. Brock later battles both Sophocles and Lillie in a handicap by using his Geodude at the newly rebuilt Cerulean City Gym. Brock also tells Sophocles that electric attacks won't work on the ground type when he mistakes his Geodude being an Alolan type. When Lillie's Alolan Vulpix unleashes its Powder Snow, Brock let Geodude unleashes its newly learned Gyro Ball to disperse the attack, surprising them both. Later on, Brock battles against Kiawe who releases his Turtonator in a Gym battle as he releases his Steelix. Ash was surprised to see Brock is even stronger than before as he cheers him and Kiawe on in the battlefield. His Steelix manages to withstand Turtonator's Flamethrower and counters by using it's newly learned Gyro Ball followed by both Bind and Dig. Brock taunts Kiawe for being desperate to win as he was knowledgable about the Z-Moves and wants to show his full strength. He later removes his vest and shirt to reveal his necklace with a Key Stone embedded as a pendant as he rips it to mega evolve his Steelix into Mega Steelix much to Kiawe's shock. Despite his efforts to beat his Mega Steelix with Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Brock confidently let his Steelix to use his Stone Edge to defeat it immediately. Brock later serves as a referee in the battle against Ash and Misty. When Ash and his friends are about to return back to Alola, Brock gives Sophocles and Kiawe Boulder Badges despite the latter's loss in their Gym battle. But before they depart back to the Alola region, Ash tells him and Misty to visit him sometime at Alola which they agreed. Brock and Misty return to visit Ash and his friends in Alola after their classes in Pokémon School. When visiting the Pokémon Center, he became lovestruck on Nurse Joy only to be pinched in the ear by Misty. Brock then decides to stay at the Pokémon Center to help Nurse Joy. It was revealed that working at the Pokémon Center was harder than he thinks. Because of his assistance, Nurse Joy gives him a Comfey as a token of gratitude. After Ash and the others defeat Team Rocket, Brock sets up a tent outside on Professor Kukui's house to wait for Ash and Misty and he prepares a stew for dinner. As they arrived to see him, Misty's Psyduck pops out of her Poké Ball to eat their dinner much to Misty's annoyance. The next day everyone compliments Brock's cooking before visiting Kiawe's farm in Akala Island. When a wild Kangaskhan is defending its child due to its injuries, Brock decided to tame it by releasing his Comfey given to him by Nurse Joy to soothes them with its move. Despite being scratched by a Kangaskhan, Brock manages to tame it so that its child be treated its injuries. Upon Olivia visits Ash and the others, Brock became lovestruck towards her as Olivia begins to have feelings towards Brock. He and Olivia battle one-on-one between her Lycanroc and his Sudowoodo. Their fight was interrupted by Team Rocket who captures Ash and the group including their Pokémon. He and Olivia teamed up to fight the gigantic Team Rocket's Meowth robot by letting Lycanroc and Sudowoodo to hit it with Rock Slide and Low Kick combination. Brock then joins up with Olivia to unleashed the Z-Move Continental Crush in a heart shape to smash the robot in an explosion before Bewear and Stufful took Team Rocket away and rescues Ash and the group including their Pokémon. Afterward, they watched the fireworks display before he and Misty decided to return back to Kanto. Running Gags Over the course of the series, there have come to be a couple of recurring gags related to Brock that has become quite prominent. Girls One of the most notable running gags in the anime is that Brock makes advances towards every girl his age or older, and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or being dragged away from them by Misty, Max, or his Pokémon, Croagunk. One of the several exceptions was Professor Ivy, the Pokémon Professor from the Orange Islands, with whom he spent some time away from the show. He later returns but refuses to explain why he left her, simply saying "Don't mention that name!" Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier in Tohjo Falls seems to have a liking towards Brock (partially because she has a soft spot for Pokémon with squinty eyes) almost traveling with him before Max interrupts. Other girls who had feelings for Brock include Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, Autumn, Narissa, Lizabeth, and Holly. In the Sun & Moon series, the Kahuna Olivia also has feelings for Brock. His crushes include the various Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, which he can differentiate with ease based on very perceptive but minute observations. Because of this, he can spot imposter Joys and Jennys instantly. Other crushes are Rhonda, Rhoda. Oatmeal Pokémon Another one of the notable running gags is how Brock is forced to entertain an audience while other characters retrieve something which would typically be another Pokémon that would have been putting on a show for the current audience that has likely been stolen by Team Rocket. During the cases in which he does, such as he repeats one song (usually an English version of "Takeshi no Paradise", one of the Japanese ending themes) ad nauseam to the point that he is either booed offstage or loses interest in singing. He once revealed that the reason why he sings that song over and over is that it's the only song he knows. After Ash finished the Sinnoh league, Ash and Brock returned to Kanto and went their separate ways. In the Pokémon DP Special Episode 2, Brock is shown studying to become a Pokémon Doctor, and even has photos of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Piplup, reminding himself of how much he misses all of them. Pokémon On hand At Pewter Gym Returned Caught for someone else Befriended Temporary Ride Pokémon Achievements *P1 Grand Prix: Eliminated *Big P Pokémon race: Disqualified (Onix wouldn't go in water) *Pokémon Beauty Contest: N/A with Suzy *Pokémon balloon race: Winner with Ash and Misty *Pokémon Orienteering: N/A *Pokémon Contests **Gardenia Contest: Runner-Up *Pokémon Dress-up Contest: Winner *Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition: Top 4 with Holly *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: N/A *Twinleaf Festival Battle tournament: N/A Voice actors *English: **Eric Stuart (Seasons 1-8, Movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) ***Page 322 of "John Willis' Screen World" published in 2003 by Applause Books, says "Eric Stuart (Brock Harrison/James Morgan of Team Rocket)" supports Brock's surname being Harrison. ***In a July 2006 interview with K-Zone Australia, Stuart purportedly said "Brock's last name is Harrison." **Bill Rogers (Seasons 9-13, Seasons 16-20, Movies 9-13, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/DuArt) *Japanese: Yūji Ueda *German: Marc Stachel *Dutch: Fred Meijer *Italian: Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (Season 1 - 2); Luca Bottale (Season 3 - 13) *Greek: Charis Grigoropoulos *Brazilian Portuguese: Alfredo Rollo *Swedish: Mattias Knave *Arabic: Rafat Pazo *Bulgarian: Alexander Voronov *Mandarin: Fu Shuang, Liang Xingchang, Yu Zhengsheng *Finnish: Jari Salo, Juha Paananen *Korean: Ku Ja-Hyeong, Byeon Yeong-Hyi *Croatian: Igor Mešin *Danish: Peter Holst-Beck *Czech: Martin Pisarik, Jan Maxian, Michal Holan, Jiri Balcarek *French: Laurent Chauvet (Season 1-8), Antoni Lo Presti (Season 9-13) *Norwegian: Eirik Espolin-Johnson, Erik Skold *Filipino: Julius Figueroa *Hebrew: Guy Roshiniak *Polish: Marek Wlodarczyk (Season 1-9, 11-13), Waldemar Barwinski (Season 10) *Hungarian: Sotonyi Gabor *Canadian French: Martin Watier *Portuguese: Peter Michael (Season 1-2), Rui Quintas (Season 3-9), Luis Barros (Season 10), Pedro Almendra (Season 11-13), Vitor Emanuel *Indonesian: Dicky Rahman (Season 1-2), Dendry Patma (Season 3-10), Kamal Nasuti (Season 11-13) *Russian: Dimitrii Zavatskii *Spanish: Javier Balas, Sergio Sanchez *Thai: Nirand Bunyaratpan *Latin American Spanish: Gabriel Gama (season 1-10, 13-present), Jose Antonio Macia (one scene of EP164), Alan Prieto (season 10-12), Arturo Mercado Jr. (Movie 4-5) *Turkish: Tugay Erverdi *Hindi: Abhishek Singh (Cartoon Network dub), Uplaksh Kochhar (Hungama dub) Trivia *Brock's personality reflects Uxie's one; the Knowledge Pokemon. *In the Pokémon DP Special, Brock has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup to remind him of his past journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto's Battle Frontier and Sinnoh. *Brock is a very talented cook, especially when it comes to making food for Pokémon (this is related to the fact he is a Pokémon Breeder). *In the episode "A Crowning Achievement", Brock actually temporarily opens his eyes in a flash second to try to cheer up Larvitar. *Brock's eyes are rarely open, excluding the examples shown. *At the beginning of the anime, Brock didn't show a lot of interest in girls. After a while, he finally shows it. *Brock has appeared in every series except Best Wishes and XY, although he only appears in flashbacks with Dawn and Ash. *As seen in the episode "Taming of the Shroomish", Brock is apparently afraid of ghosts. While he and May were shopping, she heard of a haunted mansion. He was terrified just hearing about it, and, while May was overjoyed, she literally had to drag him there. Whenever he heard somebody talking about ghosts, he leaned away. He was afraid of the mansion and showed dismay and horror when they talked about advancing inside. He was fine once he found out that the ghosts were actually Shroomish, though. He was also fine on Ghoul Daze!, among other episodes. *Brock's real dream is to become a Pokémon doctor. However in "Jirachi: Wish Maker", he said he wanted to become a magician because he could make "beautiful girls appear out of thin air". *He can notice the small things that make each Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny physically different. *It is said that Brock was taken out and replaced with Tracey due to the notion that he would be racially insensitive to Pokémon's growing worldwide audience. When it was revealed that said notion wasn't the case at all, they put him back in for Johto. *Brock is currently the only travelling companion, other than Ash, to travel with all the main female travelling companions who are the playable character in the main game, with the exception of Serena in X and Y. *In the anime, Brock owns both Geodude and Onix during Gym battles. The other one is Roark. *Brock is the first main character to use Mega Evolution. Gallery Brock's Key Stone Satoshi meets Takeshi.png Takeshi at Nibi Gym.png AshMistyTeam.png Ash and His Friend.png Ash and His two Friends.png Tuxash.jpg Brock.png Brock445.PNG Brock holding a rice ball (known as a "Donut" in the English dub) Misty0842.png Brock dressed as a Team Rocket member MS013 88.jpg MS013 22.jpg JE082.png Brock creeped out that a girl likes him back Brock as a Doll.jpg Brock as a doll OI035 6.jpg Brock fighting over chores with Mimey He's back!.jpg Brock returns in Diamond & Pearl Brock getting hit by his own Geodude.jpg IL033 14.jpg Ash and friends.png Brock in BW.png Brock in the Black and White Series (in a flashback) Brock in Medieval Attire.png Brock OS anime.png Brock in the Original Series BrockAG.png Brock in the Advanced Generation Series DP-Brock.png BrockDP.png Brock in the Diamond and Pearl Series Young Brock.png Young Brock Ash's traveling companions M20.png Brock Alola.png|Brock's Alolan Clothes }} See also *Brock (Adventures) *Brock (ETP) *Brock (Origins) *Brock (Masters trailer) ur:براک Category:Main characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ash's Companions Category:Pokémon breeders Category:Protagonists Category:Rock Pokémon User Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Revived characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Laboratory assistants